1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-dazzle 3D glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of portable optical devices equipped with technologies related to communicating data and informing, glasses enabling three-dimensional vision of data are known. The images are emitted by a display device toward a user wearing the glasses.
To obtain a three-dimensional image, one known technology consists in alternately emitting the images intended for each eye. Simultaneously, the lenses of the glasses include screens that occult the images that are not intended therefor. Thus, each eye receives a different image so as to enable a three dimensional image to be reconstructed. The alternation of the data and occultation is carried out at frequencies that are not to be perceptible by the user.
Glasses with polarized lenses that filter images emitted with specific wavelengths, thereby differentiating between them so that each eye receives an image that is intended therefor, also exist. Thus, each eye perceives a different image, whereas the display device simultaneously emits the images for both eyes. However, this technology requires certain types of TV screens, in contrast to the alternation technology that functions with screens not requiring such a complexity.
Furthermore, glasses in other technologies allow the incident light that is intended to pass through the lens to the user to be attenuated, in order to avoid the risk of dazzle, such as sunglasses.
To avoid multiplying the number of pairs of glasses, and to avoid the need to change them on each occasion, it is advantageous to have a single pair providing both functions, and thus to be able to use them not only to see three-dimensional images, but also to attenuate light in case of glare.
Document CN 102 707 456 describes a pair of glasses capable of providing both functions, with reversible lenses. On one side the lenses serve for three-dimensional vision, and by flipping them onto the other side, the lenses serve as sunglasses. To this end, the lenses include a polarization filter on one face and a quarter-wave plate on the other face of the lens.
Nevertheless, this solution requires the glasses to be manipulated.